The Forgotten Tales Of Moonkit
by ThatMoldyMuffin
Summary: This story takes place 6 Years after the clans were made. Moonkit, The 3rd Generation Cat was granted powers by starclan to stop the coming evil into the forest. Does he have what it takes?
1. Prolog

**Warrior's The Forgotten Tales Of Moonkit**

Prolog

A large black tom with grey and brown stripes walked over and sat by a rock.

"A great threat is coming to the clans Jaggedstar" said Thunderstar, a small yet muscular orange and black tom cat.

"Yes" Said Jaggedstar softly yet sadly" "And to think the clans are only eight seasons old"

A beautiful light grey she-cat with emerald eyes walks over and sits next to Jaggedstar "What is it Riverstar"

"It is so sad to know that we are powerless in this situation" said Riverstar the first leader of riverclan.

"I did not use my nine lives to save the clans once just to have it destroyed" She said in a dark yet sad tone.

"But we are not powerless" said a Black tom with scars all over his body"

They all turned to look at Shadowstar the first leader of shadowclan coming out of the bushes.

"What do you mean" spat Jaggedstar "There is nothing we can possible do to save the clans"

"But there is" meowed Shadowstar the anger clearly rising in his voice.

" A cat will be born on the 12 moonhigh and will have the power to save the clans"

"How how do you know this cat won't use his powers for evil" meowed Riverstar

"We don't" mewed Shadowstar "there is only hope"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **The Kit Of The Moon**

"Moonkit knock it off" Said A Blue-grey she-cat "I would expect better out of a almost six moon old cat"

"Sorry" mumbled Moonkit a blue tom cat with sharp bright blue eyes, clearly not caring.

He was too excited about tomorrow when he would be six moons old and could become an apprentice. "You still need to play nice with Mosskit you are three moons older than him"

"I understand" Said Moonkit as he trotted of to the fresh kill pile to eat his last piece of fresh kill before becoming an apprentice of Thunderclan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting" The Words echoed around the clearing as there leader Mudstar, A large brown tom with black stripes allover his body. Moonkit. Moonkit woke up with a jolt of excitement. And tried to race to the great rock. "Hold on, I need to groom you" Said Leafspot, a White she-cat with emerald eyes. "Mom" said Moonkit protesting. "Sometimes it better to just let them go" A black Queen stepped out of the nursery . "Yes, I suppose." mewed Leafspot. As Moonkit sprinted across the clearing to receive his apprentice name he heard Darkpaw say "A little late aren't you runt" But Moonkit was too excited to care in the least bit.

Mudstar began the ritual by saying "We gather here today to appoint Moonkit as an apprentice." Moonkit quivered with excitement "This kit before me will work hard to honor the code of the noble starclan. With the will of starclan I appoint you Moonkit to be Moonpaw until you receive your warrior name." Moonpaw was so full of excitement he could barely move. "Because of all of the warriors are currently busy with other apprentices I, Mudstar will mentor Moonpaw" Moonpaw walked forward and touched noses with his mentor as the clan Cheered his name.

"I'm so proud of you" Leafspots meowed happily. "Thanks mom" Moonpaw mewed. As Moonpaw walked to the fresh kill pile to eat a thrush he saw his best friend Tigerpaw stopped him. "Hey, congratulations on becoming an apprentice" He meowed happily. "Thanks Tigerpaw" Moonkit meowed happily. "Tigerpaw stop chatting and hurry up for the sun high patrol" Said a warrior off in the distance. "Well i'll talk to you later moonpaw" He said as he turned and bounded of his sand colored pelt shining in the summer sun.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **First taste of the forest.**

"Moonpaw, wake up" Meowed Mudstar "We have a long day ahead of us" Moonpaw awoke first slowly then jump off his paws and let his heart soar. He was an apprentice he realized. "Get some fresh kill and meet out outside the camp" He meowed. Moonpaw walked out of his den. The air was cold and there was barely any fresh kill in the pile. Reluctantly he gave a skinny mouse a sniff then ate it next to his friend Lionpaw. They made small talk as both will be busy today.

"I'm here Mudstar" said Moonpaw dipping his head in respect to his mentor and clan leader. "Ok today we will start off by patrolling our borders." Without giving Moonpaw time to reply he bounded into the forest. It was a struggle to catch up to him, he was running as fast as he could and scrabbling up logs and tripping over rocks, but then he stopped abruptly. Moonpaw skidded to a halt. "Smell that" Said Mudstar in a whisper "It smells horrid, what is it"Meowed moonpaw trying to cover his nose in the leaves.

"Its shadowclan stench" Said Mudstar. "Remember that smell" He said grimly.

Moonpaw pricked his ears at rustling behind them. He turned around to see three warriors jumping behind the brush at him. Moonpaw squealed with pain as the Orange tom from shadowclan bit his leg, drawing blood. Yowling came from behind him and Mudstar leaped onto his back and started clawing him all over. The pure black shadowclan she-cat jumped on his leader pulling him off the tom. "Go get backup he yelled at Moonpaw"

"Follow him" Said The Orange tom cat. A dark brown warrior gave chase t0 him. Moonpaw was running as hard as he could but he tripped over a rock and the warrior stopped and loomed over him. He could feel the sharp teeth of the warriors jaw on his hind leg. Then out of the ferns and whole thunderclan patrol made up of 4 cats jumps out at the ginger tom. He tried to run but he was no match for Lionfern, the deputy of thunderclan he had ginger fur and black paws. The cats rustled him to the ground and bit him in the legs and clawed at his belly. He turned tail and ran.

"We need to help Mudstar said" Said Moonpaw "He is being attacked by two Shadowclan cats" Without waiting for a reply Moonpaw lead the cats to the leader. The two shadowclan cats ran after seeing how outnumbered they were. Lionfern and DappleFace walked over to Mudstar's limp body lying on the ground that was splattered with blood"

"Is he dead" Wailed Moonpaw. "I am afraid so" Said lionheart "We will be on his 5th life now"

"Is there anything we can do Lionfern" Mewed moonpaw sadly "No we can only wait for him to come back from starclan in his 5th life.

After what had seemed like moons Mudstar's limp body heaved filling itself with air.

"Take it easy Mudstar" Said Dappleface "You will be weak after losing a life" "I know grunted Mudstar" Pulling him self up off the ground he walked over to Moonpaw. "Let's go back to camp" he meowed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Thre** **e**

 **Thrill of the hunt!**

It was 3 sunrises seance the horrible invasion of shadowclan on there territory. Moonkit was getting ready to go hunting with his mentor and clan leader Mudstar. He had patrolled the borders last sunrise. "Moonpaw are you ready" Said Mudstar "Just a minute" Said Moonpaw making almost inaudible noises with his mouth full of thrush. "Hurry up" Said Mudstar clearly disgusted.

Moonpaw was on his first hunt out in the forest and he didn't want to disappoint his mentor. "Now Moonpaw what's the difference between stalking a mount and stalking a mouse and a bird"Meowed Mudstar "A mouse can feel you coming, but a bird and hear you coming." Moonpaw replied. "Good, now show me a hunters couch" Said Mudstar Moonkit dropped into a hunting crouch. "For your first time out on a hunt you sure are doing well at the hunter's crouch" Mudstar exclaimed "But, you do need to lift up your tail and keep it straight"

"Now tell me what do you smell" Moonpaw opened his mouth to taste the forests sents. "I smell a mouse" Said moonpaw. "Good now try to kill it for fresh kill" Meowed Mudstar. Moonpaw dropped into a hunter's crouch and walked stealthily across the forest floor. He crushed a leaf and it made a sound that Moonpaw thought count be any louder. The mouse looked up and pricked its ears and after what felt like moons it began to eat his seed again. Moonpaw crept a little more then lifted up his haunches and pounced on the mouse killing it swiftly and giving a silent prayer of thanks to starclan. "Good job" Mudstar exclaimed. "Now let's go hunt some more the clan.

Moonpaw and Mudstar walked through the gorse tunnel to the entrance of camp carrying mouthfuls of prey. "Wow, you caught all of that" Tigerpaw exclaimed "Yes I did" Meowed Moonpaw sticking his tail up proudly. "Well it's not like he's Lionclan or something, stop gazing at his prey, it's nothing special" Said a pure white she-cat with blue eyes. "Knock it off Snowpaw" Said Lionpaw, a ginger tom with a black fur pattern that looked like a mask.

Snowpaw walked off throwing glares at all of them as she went. "Don't mind her she is just a mass of miserable fur" Said Tigerpaw, Lionpaw agreeing. "Moonpaw I recommend you go and deposit your fresh kill in the pile and stop talking to your friends" Said Darktail, a white and grey tomcat with a black tail tip. "Yes Darktail" Moonpaw Mumbled.

Moonpaw grabbed a mouse off the fresh kill pile and started eating it, he was famished after hunting all day. He padded over to Tigerpaw and Lionpaw and they chatted as they ate their fresh kill. "I heard Blueclaw had her litter of kittens today" Said Tigerpaw taking a bite of his mouse after every word" "Oh, how many were there" Said Moonpaw excitedly. " Three kits in total, two toms and a she cat." Meowed Tigerpaw finishing his mouse. "How lovely said Lionpaw, clearly not caring the slightest bit. "Oh, what better news do you have" Said Tigerpaw his fur prickling on his spine. Lionpaw's voice went to a whisper "I heard the medicine cats talking about a cat who would save the clans" "Wow you call that news they are always saying stuff like that" Said Moonpaw. "But wait there's more"Said Lionpaw. The two apprentices listened eagerly "They said that this cat would be born on the 12th moon" "Hey you were born on the 12th moon moonpaw" Said Tigerpaw jokingly "And your name has Moon in it" Lionpaw added on. They talked until they could barely walk on there four paws and went to sleep.


End file.
